Silent Hill: The Otherworld Chronicles
by kagome002
Summary: When Alex finds that a piece of Josh is still in Silent Hill, he will stop at nothing to bring him back. To do this, he will have to visit the otherworlds' inhabitants, and face one last dangerous run to save his brother's soul. SH0,2,3,4,H,SM Crossover
1. A Sad Reunion

I...Really need to finish a story .'

Maybe this story will take me from my never ending story stupor, as I have many plans for it :D

Anyway, takes place litterally RIGHT after the Silent Hill Homecoming good ending... Like literally right before the credits roll :P and is gonna be a gargantuan crossover of all the main silent hills :P Even shattered memories! :D Be this as it may, there are spoilers for the following endings in each game

SH0-The good ending

SH1-the good ending

SH2-The 'drowned' ending

SH3-The bad ending

SH4-the 21 Sacraments Ending

SHH-...The good ending I guess .'

SH:SM-...Pretty Much any of the endings XD

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the silent hills! Otherwise I'd be rollin around in awesome pyramid plushies X.x'

anyway, hope you enjoy! :D

---

'it's Over'

Those words were all Alex Shepherd could think on as he embraced Elle Holloway, and smiled at Wheeler, who was hotwiring a car so that the trio could get the heck out of the hellhole of a town known as Silent Hill. He had just beaten the crux of the evil town, there were no monsters to be seen, and they were almost out of the god-forsaken place. Everything was perfect.

Yet as he talked with Elle about everything that has happened, and joked with Wheeler about how many sex jokes they could make about the hellish monsters now that they were in the clear, he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. There was something missing, and it was leaving a giant hole in his heart. He looked about the town, and realized that even though the town had become quiet, the fog had thickened, and an oppressive air had permeated his senses. This feeling wasn't threatening in anyway, but Alex could feel that something was making the town air excruciatingly depressing. 'its almost as if something is calling out to me, to silence it's pain' he thought intently, as the feeling wrapped itself around his heart.

Alex's thoughts were cut off by Wheeler's whoop of joy, as he finally got the car working. "C'mon you two, lets get the hell out of here!" The dark skinned man said cheerily. Elle nodded and walked toward him, but stopped when she realized Alex had made no move to go toward the car. She turned and looked at her old friend, "Alex, what's wrong? C'mon, lets get the hell out of here." she said with a state of urgency when she realized that he probably wasn't going to head toward the car anytime soon.

Alex looked at her, and then toward the misty streets that seemed to grow more depressing with each second, before finally turning toward her. "Elle, I'm sorry. I can't go anywhere just yet." Alex said blandly. Wheeler raised an eyebrow "Say wha? Boy what in the HELL has gotten into you hm?" he asked in disbelief as Alex already started down the street in the opposite direction of the town exit. Elle grabbed Alex's hand "Alex, we have to leave while the town is still safe, If we don't' we might be stuck...here..." Elle slowed as she saw the resolve in Alex's eyes. She sighed "There's no stopping you... Is there?" Elle asked, more to herself, as she let go of Alex's hand and stepped toward Wheeler.

Alex smiled in thanks to his childhood friend. "I'll be back, I should only be gone for a minute, I promise." The brunette said as he began walking, disappearing from Elle and Wheeler's sight as he looked for what was making the air like this, and what was holding his heart in this town.

Wheeler sighed, pulling out his pistol and rubbing the top of his head with the butt of the gun. "What do you suppose we do now?" he asked the blonde, who was staring at the spot where Alex had disappeared from her vision. She turned to Wheeler and smiled "We just have to wait for him, I'm sure he'll come back soon." she chirped before getting into the backseat and arming herself with a combat knife and a pistol. (1) 'I guess so' Wheeler thought to himself before shrugging and getting into the car as well, tapping onto the wheel idly to pass the time.

----

Alex had been walking through the streets for only fifteen minutes, but it felt like hours as he trudged along. The more he walked, the thicker the fog became and the more the depressing air threatened to crush his will. There were times when he wanted to turn back, but there was something here that he needed to see. Something that was begging him not to leave, but at the same time was trying to sway him into turning tail and never coming back.

Alex arrived at the docks, the sheer center of the now almost dizzying feeling. He began to search through the mist that had become so thick he could barely make out his hand in front of his face. After a few minutes of searching and finding nothing, Alex sighed 'alright, I'm here, now what in the hell am I looking for?' he thought as he squinted through the mist for something, anything that could catch his eye that would explain what in his right mind brought him here.

As if to answer his thoughts, he heard the pitter-patter of feet on the dock right ahead of him. Alex squinted in the direction, and made out a small form trying to sneak swiftly away from him. 'Oh no you don't' Alex thought as he bolted toward the small form that began sprinting away once he saw Alex giving him chase.

Alex chased the figure through the docks so long his lungs and legs felt like they were burning, yet he didn't stop running. He had to know what this figure was, what was keeping his mind and heart in this town. He was going to finish what he needed to here so he could go home to a happy life.

It all happened too quickly.

Alex heard the dock in front of him break, and he watched as the small figure fell through the hole, barely grabbing onto the edge opposite of him. The brunette stopped in his tracks as he watched the figure try in vain to pull himself up. Small whimpers began to fill Alex's ears, and he felt his heart clench, as he contemplated a way to reach the barely visible figure.

"S-stop... please don't come any closer..."

Alex halted, and stared at the silhouette with wide eyes. 'That voice... oh my god...' Alex moved toward the figure, starting to make out the red shirt... make out the midnight hair. It was so much Alex felt tears flood his vision, the liquid threatening to fall. "Josh... Josh it's you, isn't it?" Alex asked in complete disbelief as he slowly made his way to the figure, whose whimpers turned into desperate protests for Alex to stay away. Alex could see the boy writhe and claw at the wood, trying to get up so that he could flee.

It took five seconds for the board to crack, and then break; Five for the small figure to begin falling, and reaching for something to save him; five for Alex to move forward and grab onto the wrist of the plummeting figure; Five to yank the figure clean up above his head, and then to his chest.

The boy squirmed and cried out, kicking and pushing away from Alex like a trapped animal. The brunette held fast, and waited 'til the small frame began to lose steam. Alex cradled Josh as the boy hid his head in Alex's chest. Alex looked down at the figure. He could make him out clearly now – his hair, clothes, shoes – It was all just like that day. "Oh my god, Josh... You're okay..." Alex whispered to himself as he held the figure tighter. "It's alright Josh, stop trying to run... You're okay now... Nothing's gonna hurt you, cuz I'm right here okay buddy?" Alex could feel the tears spilling all over his younger brother's dark hair.

Alex then felt cold, damp hands brush over his cheeks, wiping away his tears. Alex squinted into the fog, and saw that Joshua was quite damp. Like someone who had been running around soaking wet for a few hours and barely started drying off. The younger Shepherd's eyes looked tired, and the mischievous light and fire in them that Alex remembered from when they used to play together was completely extinguished. Alex noted that even if it was just slight, his brother was also a bit paler, and also slightly thinner than when he last saw him.

Josh looked away from his brother, a look of despair in his eyes. "Alex... Why did you come back? Why didn't you just leave?" Josh asked, his voice betraying hints of anger and sadness. Alex looked down at him furrowing his eyebrows at the younger. "I came because I felt like there was something here I was leaving behind..." Alex smiled, and put a hand on his brother's shoulder "Now that I know that you're okay, we can leave together! Elle and a friend found a car that we can use to get out of here; we can start over-"

Josh cut off Alex by smacking Alex's hand off his shoulder, and glaring up at him with dejected eyes. "We... We can't Alex. You have to leave me here." Josh choked out as he tried not to cry. Alex looked at Josh like he had just grown a second head "Leave you here? Josh this place is horrible! Who knows when those monsters are going to come back and try to kill you-"

"Shut. Up, Alex"

Alex stared dumbfounded at his younger brother. Josh was not the type to backtalk. He was actually very submissive and kind to the elder most. Alex watched intently as Joshua held himself, looking away from Alex's gaze. "I... I'm not really Josh. I just... I'm just a figment of your imagination Alex. I was created by this town from your guilt, and Joshua's emotions and affections for you. I may have his memories, and I may have the same personality and feelings that he has... but now that you've accepted your sin, there's no place for me anymore. I'll eventually just turn into a mindless monster like everything else here." Josh looked up to Alex, a sad smile on his lips. "Please Alex, the second you leave, I'll start losing Josh's thoughts and emotions. I'll become warped and convoluted just like everything else in the town... The second you leave, I'll stop having this horrid pang and this feeling like I want to go home and hide in bed... I'll stop missing Mom and Dad... And Joey and Nora and Elle...and..." Tears were now running freely down the younger siblings face. "Please Alex... I don't want to feel this loneliness anymore... Just let my mind die here... I accepted it was going to happen the second you found the real josh's body..."

Alex stared at Josh. He couldn't think, couldn't really absorb what he was hearing. How could this person who was sitting in front of him... who was crying and looked so lost and scared, be a monster? How could this person that's telling him he wants to go home, and to see Mom and Dad and Elle not be his brother? Alex just stopped thinking, and pulled Josh into a hug "Look... Even if you aren't my real brother... I still can't just leave you here Josh... I lost you once. I don't want that again." Alex said as he cradled the boy in his arms. "Please Josh... Just come with me, we'll find a way to bring you home..."

Joshua looked up at his brother, a broken and defeated haze in his eyes. "Alex, the second I choose to go with you... will be the second you will be stuck in this otherworld... The monsters will come back with a vengeance to kill me and restore the balance of this world. No matter where you go, until I die, you will be stuck in this horrible place if I chose to be by your side..." Alex shook his head "Then we'll find a way to get you out. This cult's been going on for decades... there has to be someone who can help us..." Alex rubbed Josh's back, the boy's gaze becoming more hopeless with each second.

"I guess if you're that adamant about savin' the kid, then sure. Anything's possible."

Josh and Alex jumped, looking at the looming figure. Josh became fearful, and Alex pulled him into a protective hug. "Who's there?" Alex asked threateningly, pulling the gun from his pocket, and pulling Josh closer with the other hand as he kneeled on the docks. The said silhouette raised its hands in defense "Easy soldier, it's just me remember?" The man said, laughing a bit at Alex's now confused expression.

Then it clicked

"T-Travis???" Alex asked the man in disbelief. Said man walked closer, smirking as he came into view "Yup, good to see ya again soldier." Travis said happily. Alex got up, putting the gun in his back pocket, and smiled down at Josh, who was now clinging to his waist. "Don't worry buddy, he's a good guy." Alex told his brother as he ruffled the younger's hair. Alex's smile deepened when he saw a spark of annoyance Josh's eyes, and a small pout form on his lips at the childish treatment.

Travis chuckled "Well, I'm glad to see an actual look of happiness on your face soldier. Last I saw you looked ready to throw yourself off the nearest cliff! Seems this little one here's helped you to be rid of that notion," Travis said with a knowing smile. Josh looked away, and Alex just looked up at Travis with a questioning gaze. "Travis, how did you survive this? I mean I heard your truck crash not long after you dropped me off... I assumed you got taken or killed..." Alex asked warily.

The said trucker sighed, and rolled his eyes, "Eh, I got taken alright. Some crawlin' monster got in front of my truck, and I veered outta the way of it a bit, before accidentally swervin' through a fence. Then these assholes in these radiator type suits came in and took me to Silent Hill!" Travis looked to the streets. "I never thought I'd be back in this town... Not while it was crawlin with monsters anyway..." Travis smirked "Assholes, totally flipped out when I used my cell mirror and disappeared. Little trick I learned here from my last visit." Travis said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, looking at a shocked Alex. "See, soldier... I've been in this town before... It's probably been a good twenty sum years, but I had to face a nightmare just as you are now." Travis looked down at Josh. "This little one isn't human...It's hard to tell, but you can see that he has an air about him that screams of death and despair." Josh looked away from the trucker, his brows furrowing. Travis smiled "but the kid's different. He's not like the other freak-shows in this town... He has thoughts and feelings, and I think if there's anyone who can save him from this place, that's you, soldier." Travis said with a smirk.

Alex looked down at his brother... Yes, his brother. Sure there was an air about him, but this thing had Josh's memories, his feelings, and his thoughts. Little things that he did screamed of things Josh would do. He wanted to protect this Josh... He failed to protect his brother once... No matter what anyone said, no matter if this was just a fabrication of his mind... He would save Josh... He wouldn't let him suffer anymore. Alex grabbed Josh's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Josh... I'm not leaving here without you. No matter what you say, I'm staying with you through thick and thin buddy... Even if it's hopeless to try... I wanna struggle against this fate of yours till I succeed, or until I'm dead." Alex said with newfound determination.

Josh looked at Alex with a blank expression, his hollow eyes showing no sign of hope, before looking away and sighing. "Alex... I may not be your brother, but I can tell that no matter what I say... you're not gonna give are you?" He said in a knowing tone. Alex just smiled brightly "Nope, sorry buddy, but you're stuck with me." The elder brother said with a hint of play in his voice. Josh smiled weakly "Alright... I'll go with you. I won't run away anymore," the younger said as he clung to the sleeve of his brother's jacket.

Alex felt a feeling of elation well up in his chest, and he grabbed his brother under his arm and did something he hadn't done in years. He gave him a noogie... Not just any noogie, I mean the kind that leaves you dazed for a good thirty seconds and then gives you one of those dull hums in your head. Travis smiled fondly as he watched the two brothers interact. He knew it wasn't gonna be easy to go through the hellish nightmare again, but if it meant reuniting these two brothers...

...He could handle it.

------------

aaand, I'm gonna go ahead and end the first chapter there. Hope you guys liked, and I hope to have the second chapter up soon :D

btw, the whole Travis thing is that he travels through Silent hill's other world and fog/dark world via mirrors for those who have never played the game :P

He's also met Kauffman, Allessa, Lisa, and Dahlia, so he's gonna be a major character in this story :P


	2. The Siren's Warning

wow, went to sleep right as I published the story, woke up and already there's one review for it :D

This makes me happeh :3

anyway, onto chapter 2! and i'm gonna put the ending warning on every chapter as i know from experience someone will not see the giant SPOILER ALERT in front of their faces and get angry about it .

ENDINGS THAT ARE SPOILED IN THIS FANFIC:

SH0-The good ending

SH1-the good ending

SH2-The 'drowned' ending

SH3-The bad ending

SH4-the 21 Sacraments Ending

SHH-...The good ending I guess .'

SH:SM-...Pretty Much any of the endings XD

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the silent hills. If I did then i'd have a scene in it where Travis Grady plows down all of the monsters in his gargantuan truck, Laughing all the way while singing 'Monster Got Ran Over by a Trucker'

FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED AS TO WHERE ALEX MET TRAVIS: In the beginning of the game, when Alex wakes up from his nightmare in the hospital, the TRUCKER who's drivin him to Shepherds Glen is Travis Grady. Just thought I'd point it out, cuz my friend was confused about that :P

anyway, on with the story! :D

---

It took two minutes, and fifteen seconds after Josh decided to stay for the sirens to be heard in the distance.

Travis and Alex looked about in confusion, Alex looked down the street with a worried expression, as the fog was getting much thicker, and it didn't help that the sun was setting, "What could be causing this... We haven't even tried to leave yet..." Alex said quietly to himself. Josh looked up in fear, as he slowed to a stop, falling behind the two other men. "I've been bad...." Josh said in complete fear as he began to back away from Alex "I... I'm going to be punished." Alex looked at his little brother with a hint of worry on his face. "Josh, are you okay?" He asked as he tried to go toward his brother, until he saw his brother ready to flee from him. Alex backed up a bit, but held his hand out in a calming manner "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Josh looked at his brother like a deer caught in the headlights. "You can't save me Alex... They're going to punish me for breaking the rules..." Josh held his head and fell to his knees. "They want to hurt me, Alex. I can hear them whispering to me, telling me what they're gonna do once they find me..." Josh said with tears falling from his eyes, the boy holding his head like it was splitting in two.

Alex's radio went off.

Alex watched in horror as a Schism (1) emerged from the fog, twitching and running straight for his unknowing brother. "Josh look out!" Alex screamed as he dashed for the younger, scooping him up under his arm and rolling out of the way just as it swung it's hammerhead like face into the ground where Josh was present not a second before. Alex hissed as he skid his knee on the ground in order to stop the roll prematurely as to not harm Josh.

The Schism made a disgruntled screech before jumping straight for the two brothers. Alex quickly pulled out his ceremonial dagger and ran it straight down the center of its mouth, cleanly cutting half of the deformed head off. The Schism gave one last screech before falling to the ground, convulsing as it slowly died. Alex looked down at his brother, who was shaking uncontrollably in his arms, tears running down his face. "You alright buddy?" He whispered to his brother in a soothing manner, rubbing circles into his brothers back as he hiccupped and hid his face in the elder's chest.

"Keep your wits about you, boy."

Alex looked up and his eyes widened as Travis pulled a pistol from his back pocket and shot a bullet straight at him. Alex could hear the bullet whiz by his head, and implant itself in something fleshy behind him eliciting a wail that sounded like a sick and dying animal. Alex turned around and saw what he could only describe as a skinned cow with bloody stubby legs fall not two inches behind him, a bullet right between its eyes. Alex looked over to Travis, a look of complete shock on his face. "Travis, what the hell was THAT? I've never seen that thing before... and my radio didn't even go off!" Alex asked as he held his brother closer to console him.

Travis sighed, and pulled out his radio, which slowly died out as the monster took his last breath. "Damn Carrions (2) little fuckers didn't trigger your radio because you didn't manifest them here... I did." He said as he tucked the radio into his front pocket. "These things have been chasing me since I used the mirror to get outta here. Now that your brother there has broken the rules, I figure that no matter who manifested them, they're gonna be primarily targeting Josh." He said lamely as he scratched the back of his head.

Travis walked over to the brothers, and gave Alex his gun "Look soldier, that kid looks like he's not doin' too well. I think you're better off holdin onto him, so I'll do all the close quarters fighting till he feels better alright?" Travis said with a smirk. Alex nodded and scooped Josh up with one hand, letting the younger sibling hold onto his neck like a lifeline. Travis went to a nearby building, and kicked a steel pipe off of the plumbing on the side. The trucker grunted as he picked it up, and gave it a few practice swings before giving Alex a thumbs-up and a devilish grin. Alex smiled sheepishly before hearing his radio screech on.

"Alex, you there?" Wheeler asked hastily through the static. Alex clicked on the radio "Yea, I'm here Wheeler, you guys doing alright?" Alex asked concerned because the radio was breaking up bad. "No-eealy, there-Siams(3) chasing the car-need to find you Alex whe-you?" Alex furrowed his brows. "Where am I? I'm at the docks. Listen, I found a friend and my brother, can you come over here Wheeler?" Alex asked loudly, trying to articulate as much as possible.

*Static*

"Damn it," Alex scoffed as he tucked the radio back in his pocket. "I hope Elle and Wheeler get out of there okay." Josh perked up at the name, before looking up weakly at Alex "Elle? Elle's in this town?" He asked his older brother timidly. Alex smiled down at him, "Yea, she's here Josh. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, I wouldn't be surprised if she flipped." He laughed lightly. Josh nodded numbly, and hid his face back in the crook of Alex's neck.

Travis' Radio began to go through static. Alex and Travis turned and saw another Carrion, only this one was much bigger. Alex backed up, and shot it in the face, while Travis ran forward and sideswiped the mutilated animal in the head, effectively crippling it. They looked at each other laughing a bit, "We make a good team don't we soldier?" Travis said as he fixed his cap. Alex nodded, moving so Josh could rest better.

Not a second after their exchange, a car skidded onto the docks, and flipped over, landing a few feet away from the trio. Travis and Alex stared at the car in shock, seeing as the car could've taken off their heads had it been sailing a few feet lower. A few moments later, a leather shoed foot kicked the door open and out crawled a very pissed-off looking Wheeler and a slightly dazed Elle. Wheeler huffed at Alex. "Boy, what the hell did you do? One second we're fine, the next second sirens are goin off, the fuckin' roads re-deteriorate, and four of those freaking Siam things are chasin after my car! What did you do to piss off the town so bad?!" Wheeler asked in a frustrated manner.

"Josh?"

Wheeler, Alex, and Travis turned and looked at the blonde, who was staring in disbelief at the timid boy in Alex's arms. Immediately she ran to him, and pulled him from Alex's grasp, squeezing him in a tight hug and giggling as she twirled him around. "You're okay!" the blonde said in complete glee. After a good thirty seconds of spinning she put him down and kneeled in front of him smiling. "Alex finally found you, huh? Where have you been hiding this whole time, hmm?" She asked airily as she held the younger Shepherd's hands. Josh looked away from her, guilt betraying him in his eyes. Elle looked at Josh confused, "Josh, what's wrong honey? Did something happen while we were all away?" Josh looked back at Elle guiltily. "Elle, I'm not-"

"He's just been lonely for a long time, Elle" Alex chimed. Josh turned and looked at Alex in shock, Alex smiled warmly down at his younger brother "You were lonely all by yourself weren't you buddy? You told me when I found you that all you wanted was to go home, and that you missed your friends, and Mom and Dad and Elle and I... Isn't that right, Josh?" Alex asked his brother with a knowing smile. Elle looked back at Josh, her maternal instincts taking over at Alex's words, "Well you don't have to worry about being lonely anymore okay, Josh? Once we find a way out of here then we'll all go home, and we can all have fun together okay? You me and Alex..." She said as she stroked the boy's hair.

Josh felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes as he nodded, moving forward and crying in Elle's arms. The blonde just held Josh and pet his hair like a mother would, hushing him and soothingly telling him it was okay. Alex was happy that this Josh was starting to accept that there were going to be people who cared for him, and would take care of him. The boy still didn't seem very trusting, and probably still felt like this whole ordeal was hopeless, but Alex didn't want to let his brother down again.

Wheeler scratched the back of his head "Well, what are we gonna do now? The roads are all effed up, and we don't have a boat so we can't go back to Shepherd's Glen, even though the fuggin' place is probably all screwy like this place is." The cop looked up at Travis, "What do you think newbie? Got any thoughts on how to get the hell out of this place?" Wheeler asked the Trucker in an I'm-completely-out-of-any-other-options manner. Travis looked about "Well, I know a bit about this cult. Did a bit of light reading on it when I was younger. I'd say the best thing we could do is search for clues on any of the cult's secret teachings, and see if they have anything that gives us a hint on how to get the hell outta here." Wheeler sighed, "Man with a game plan, at least that's one less thing I gotta worry about."

So the two of them watched and waited for the three to finish their reunion, merely basking in the only good thing that happened since the sirens sounded

--------

Okie, since the monsters in these games are so....Intricate I shall call them by name and give you a brief visual of them down here.

1.)Schism- Those friggin' hammerhead shark monsters that have brown penises or whatever that Alex meets in the police station when he first partners up with Wheeler. The left arm is all stoopid and twisted and broken, while the right one is normal, and seems to motion toward you.

2.)Carrion-Monsters from Silent Hill Origins that look like skinned cows that have bad back problems and stubby little bloody legs. They seriously make the most annoying sound, and their tongues hang out of their mouth. I read somewhere that they represent Travis' guilt for running over animals on the road.

3.)Siam- That big, Hulking monster with fleshy arms and a straight jacket on with buckles and a woman with stillettos on his back. They're really hard to kill... I mean really REALLY hard to kill.

anyway, hope you liked, I wrote it while writing an english paper on Beowulf.


	3. The Red Nurse

Well, I realize that my last chapter was a good 1/3 shorter than the first one, so I'm gonna go ahead and make this chapter a big one.

ENDINGS THAT ARE SPOILED IN THIS FANFIC:

SH0-The good ending

SH1-the good ending

SH2-The 'drowned' ending

SH3-The bad ending

SH4-the 21 Sacraments Ending

SHH-...The good ending I guess .'

SH:SM-...Pretty Much any of the endings XD

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the silent hills. If I did then I would have at least given Elle a weapon to defend herself from those Ass Spiders .

anyway, on with the story! :D

---

**SILENT HILL (Somewhere Near the Docks)**

----------

After Elle had stopped coddling the younger Shepherd, they decided that if they couldn't find a way out physically, then they would look for a way to use this cults magic against them. They decided to split up into two groups, and look for clues to finishing this cult and getting the hell out of Silent Hill for good

Wheeler hummed "Now, lemme get this straight. Elle and I are gonna go to the residential area across the lake and look for hints on the cult, and Alex, Travis, and Josh are gonna go to Alchemilla Hospital and search all of the floors?" Alex nodded, "Yea, I was admitted there, and I get the feeling that there's something that I'll find if I look hard enough. Wheeler sighed "I'm sure there are gonna be some of those bitchy nurses there, and they're real fast and dangerous in numbers." Wheeler looked down to Josh "You sure you wanna take the kid with you? I know he's your brother and all, but I think he'd be safer with us-"

"No, I wanna go with Alex!"

Everyone looked down in shock at the younger Shepherd, who ran from Elle and stood behind Alex. Josh looked up in fear "Please, I don't wanna be left alone Alex..." The younger said as he shied away from the rest. Alex sighed and looked up at the Cop "Sorry Wheeler, I don't think there's any arguing with my brother. Don't worry, Travis and I can hold our own, and I promised I'd protect him no matter what." Alex chimed before walking toward Travis, Josh walking close behind the elder Shepherd.

Wheeler just huffed before moving toward Elle, "Alright Alex, whatever you want. Just be careful. A kid like that is an easy target, so watch your back." Wheeler said sternly. Elle giggled "Don't worry Wheeler, I'm sure they'll be fine." She reassured the deputy before the two began to make their way to the boats, trying to find one that wasn't broken.

When Elle and Wheeler were out of earshot, Josh looked up at his elder brother, "Alex... Why didn't you tell Elle that I'm not really Josh? I feel like... Like I don't deserve such treatment." The younger Shepherd asked the elder with forlorn eyes. Alex smiled "Because you ARE Josh... Maybe not my little brother by blood, but you are him in a way..." Alex smiled warmly, patting his younger brother on the back " Don't put yourself down so much Josh. No matter what I'll still care about you." Josh looked down and away from his brother, his damp hair hiding his eyes from sight."...We should go Alex. We've stood around long enough, and the monster's will be coming soon."

Travis sighed after watching the little exchange, "Well, the kid's right, let's go ahead and start hoofing it." The trucker said lamely as he started toward the hospital. Alex nodded and the Shepherd brothers walked with Travis, hoping to find something to help get Josh out of the town.

----------------

**???**

---

We come to a place down below. One that can only be described as hell itself. Blood and rust lay in this room that is lit by a candle burning from the fat of someone or something. Bloody howls and screeches and roars can be heard in the distance, muffled by the dingy walls. In the corner sits a cloaked figure, whose face is hidden by the dark and bloodstained hood of the cloak, but the presence of the figure is enough to send chills down anyone's spine.

The cloaked figure looked up, a smile gracing it's lips. "So... one of our dear little memories thinks it can leave...? Thinks it can forget it's fate as a remnant...? "The figure said, it's inhuman voice being something that sounded like it could choke the life right out of you. The figures smile quickly turned to a sneer. "Well, I have me an idea... No need to kill the little remnant..." it said with an evil Cheshire grin.

"Bring the little one to me..."

------

**KOONTZ ST.**

---

Josh felt a chill run down his spine, as he moved closer to his brother. He could feel it, something was watching him, was listening to his thoughts. He could feel cold fingers wrapping around his subconscious, making itself known solely by it's sheer presence in the town. He had noticed this prescience when he first manifested in Alex's dreams, it watching him, and telling him to lead Alex deep into despair. Josh remembered that this prescience had lulled him slowly into becoming it's pawn in the little game it likes to play, but once he began playing his part the presence left him to his own devices, not stirring his subconscious or bothering him again.

But now the presence was back with a vengeance.

Josh's thoughts were cut off as he bumped into his brother, who had stopped walking a second earlier. Alex turned and looked down at his brother smiling "Josh, you should watch where your going buddy, if you don't stop thinking so much you might just get lost." Alex joked. Josh looked at Alex, nodding curtly before looking up and staring at the three story building that they were in front of.

Alchemillia Hospital

Travis huffed at the building "Well, I'll bet you my truck that lookin' around in here is gonna suck." He said bluntly before looking at the Shepherd brothers "You guys ready to go in?" Alex nodded before looking at Josh with kind eyes "Just stay behind me okay Josh? Travis will watch your back, and nothing's gonna get to you while I'm in front of you alright?" Josh hid his face in the back of Alex's jacket, a muffled "mhm" passing the boys lips. Alex gave Travis a thumbs up, and the two walked into the hospital, their weapons out, and ready.

-------------

**Somewhere on Toluca Lake**

---

Elle and Wheeler were sitting in a boat, rowing across to what they hoped was the boat launch or dock in Southvale. Elle was sitting in the boat pouting, as she wanted to help row, but Wheeler said his wife would kill him if he ever made someone else do something he could very well do himself. This being the case, Elle just sat there, staring at the bag of weapons that Alex had given them. Curiously, she opened it and looked through the items.

"Lets see... Alex gave us his combat knife..." She said as she looked at the large knife with a look of uneasiness, before putting it back. "Hmm, A Fire Ax..." She said as she looked at the ax with a bit of interest before rummaging through more things Wheeler sighed, "He gave us his Combat Knife, the Fire Ax, A Handgun and the Crowbar... And he gave my shotgun back. Now stop pickin at the stuff girl, You're liable to drop the damn bag in the water."

Elle gave a quiet glare before looking at the crowbar "Um.. Why would Alex give us a crowbar for use as a weapon?" Wheeler sighed "Cuz it's metal and is JUST heavy enough to bust some heads with. Not all useable weapons are gonna be obvious Elle, use your head a bit." He said before laughing at the annoyed look on Elle's face "I'm just messin' with ya Elle, tryin' to get my mind off this town for a bit."

Elle looked away from Wheeler, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yea... I know you're just trying to Lighten the mood Wheeler, but I'm worried about Josh..." Wheeler cocked his head to the side, "Really? The boy seemed a bit shaken, but other than that he seemed fine..." Elle shook her head, "No... There was something about him that screamed different... Or maybe... It's just because he's too much the same..." Wheeler raised an eyebrow "Whad'ya mean?"

Elle stared at the waters surface sadly, "Well, the shirt he was wearing... My sister got him that shirt four years ago, and it still fit him slightly big... So he hasn't changed physically. Also when I hugged him he was wet, like he had been in the lake or something... He was really pale and skinny too... and his eyes..." She looked up at Wheeler "His eyes looked so lost, and he looked at me like he didn't deserve to be alive... He wanted to tell me something, but Alex interrupted him..." She looked down at her fingers "Alex is hiding something about Josh from me..."

Wheeler gave a long thoughtful pause, before shaking his head. "Elle, Obviously the two brothers have been through a lot. I'm not gonna say it's not good to be worried, but maybe they're hiding something only the two of them can talk about. I'm sure that once we get out of this hellhole they'll be more willing to tell you what's goin on, but until then you're just gonna have to trust them... Hell we all have to at this point."

Elle stared at Wheeler for a bit, before smiling, "Yeah Wheeler..." She laughed a bit "I guess you're right..."

----------------

**Alchemilla Hospital**

-----

The trio was starting to get nervous.

Not because there were a lot of monsters, on the contrary, there were no monsters in sight in the hospital. They had gone through many of the rooms just wandering about, but they had yet to run into anything that was remotely threatening save for the blood and dilapidation of the building itself. None the less, Alex was sure to keep his brother behind him, the younger holding onto Alex's jacket with tightly clenched fists. Travis too was keeping his guard up, standing a bit behind the young shepherd and looking about every time a new section of room came into view.

Finally the trio had made it to the archive room, where Alex was looking through the files while Travis watched the door, bluesteel shotgun in hand. Josh watched curiously as Alex pulled files, but couldn't find anything of interest. Josh could tell that his elder brother was getting frustrated, this caused the younger to shift uncomfortably. Josh opened his mouth to tell his brother to be patient and he'd find something, but his eyes landed on a particular file that made his thoughts go stagnant.

"Allessa..."

The younger Shepherd breathed the name out softly, the name rolling off his tongue like it was the title of a goddess that was meant to be venerated, and not spoken by mere mortals. Travis perked up at the name, and turned his head toward the Shepherds "Allessa Gilespe?" he said as he moved from his perch in front of the door. Alex nodded, "Yea, according to this she was admitted here with severe burns almost 24 years ago..." Travis nodded, "Yea that's right. I admitted her here. She was the daughter of the wacko nut-job bitch that fucked up this town..."

"Is that so?" Alex inquired thoughtfully before looking down to his brother "Josh, why did you notice her? Do you know something about her?" Josh looked up at his brother, a hint of fear in his eyes. "Allessa is mother's friend... Or was her friend..." Josh bit his bottom lip as he looked away. "The one who made me loves Allessa very much..." Alex raised a brow, "Mother...? Not our mother right?" Josh shook his head, "No... The one who made me...Or the one who took a part of Josh and gave him to me... Made me a remnant who could actually think and feel..." Alex knelt down and put a hand on his brothers shoulder, "Who is this person Josh?"

"Oh my... You all shouldn't be here."

The three looked to the unguarded door, and saw a young blonde nurse, she had blood all over the front of her uniform, and in her hair and on her face in many splotches. Alex was about to inquire her name until he heard Travis gasp. He looked at the trucker with mild worry as he saw him begin to shake, the shotgun falling from his hands. He pointed at her with an unsteady finger. "Y-You're..." The blonde smiled "Well, this certainly is a surprise" The blonde giggled as she began to play with the knife in her hand. "It certainly has been a while since I've seen you now hasn't it Travis?" She said as she twiddled the knife, staring unblinkingly at them even when the blade cut into her index finger a bit, leaving a pearl of blood on the blade.

Travis nodded at the girl, "It's been too long... Lisa..." The blonde smiled, "You remembered my name! You have no idea how happy that makes me..." Lisa twitched, and began to walk unsteadily toward them, a large doll-like smile on her face. "Well now..." she said giggling as the trio began to back away, horror gradually filling their eyes as she stepped toward them unyieldingly.

"Why don't we have a quick chat... For old times sake hmm?"

--------

Yes, I am evil. XD

anyway, LISAAAA. In Silent Hill 0rigins, Lisa Garland met Travis when he admitted Allessa into the hospital. In Silent Hill 1, She befriended Harry, but she didn't realize she was a monster (You could say a remnant like josh) until near the end, in which she turned into a bloody puppet nurse and chased after Harry asking him for help. Harry ended up flipping out and locked her into a room till she left. (Way to go asshole .')

Well hope to have the next chapter up soon, give feedback :D


	4. Angel's and Churches

Okaaay, I'm back from the hole that I have crawled from :D and am happy to bring you the fourth chapter to this fanfic :P

ENDINGS THAT ARE SPOILED IN THIS FANFIC:

SH0-The good ending

SH1-Good ending

SH2-Drowned Ending

SH3-Bad Ending

SH4-21 Sacraments Ending

SHH-Good Ending

SHSM-All the endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill, if I did then Harry would've beaten the shit outta Claudia instead of getting killed like a little bitch X_x'

on to the stoooryyyy :D

* * *

**Alchemilla Hospital**

---

Alex backed away with his brother behind him, grabbing the shotgun from the floor and pointing it at the blonde nurse in front of them. The nurse stopped and twitched her head to the side, a look of confusion on her face as she reached toward them. Alex batted her hand away harshly with the barrel of the gun. "Don't you come any closer or I'll blow your brains out!" Alex said as he cocked the gun. Josh looked at her from behind his brother curiously. The younger Shepherd watched her eyes furrow in confusion, and realization dawned on him as she began to move toward them again. Seeing her come threateningly close, Alex moved to shoot.

"Alex, no!" Josh yelled as he ran out from behind him and hugged the girl around the waist. Alex faltered and shot the ground by their feet before falling to his knees "Christ Josh I almost shot you!" Alex screamed to the floor, his eyes screwed shut and the gun trembling in his hands. The shot brought Travis back to reality, and he watched in mild fascination at the scene before him.

Lisa looked a bit shocked as she looked down at the small boy who was attached to her waist. Her doll like smile became more kind, and she knelt down in front of the boy. "Well now, seems like your just like me... what's your story hmm?" She giggled eerily before gasping a bit "Oh, you poor thing, you have a cut on your hand..." she said as she grabbed Josh's wrist and inspected the scrape. The blonde let her grin spread wide, "Well, this is easy to fix." She said matter of fact as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, and wrapped the wound easily. "There, all betterrrr" she said proudly while stifling a fit of laughter.

Josh turned to his brother, who was still in a bit of shock. The damp Shepherd walked timidly over to his brother, and tugged gently at his jacket. Alex looked up at him, his brows still furrowed in frustration. Josh looked away shyly "U-um... Lisa isn't a bad person... I can tell she doesn't wanna hurt us okay...? Don't try to shoot her, she's just a bit strange cuz she doesn't have anyone to hold her memory..."

The blonde pouted, "I do too! Harry has been really nice to me now that he's back!" she said haughtily as she crossed her arms. Travis looked up at the blonde. "Harry Mason? The one who found Allessa's other half?" Travis asked warily. Lisa nodded "Yup! He was scared of me at first..." Lisa looked down sadly, before looking up with a bright smile "But when he came back he was really confused and stuff, now he's just like me and we're good friends!" The blonde chirped happily as she clapped her hands together.

Travis turned to Alex "Hey, maybe we should go see the guy, he may know something about the cult... This could be the lead we need." The trucker whispered to the ruffled elder Shepherd. Alex nodded "Yea, we may find exactly what we're looking for from this guy." Alex looked up to the blonde who was still ranting about Harry and how sweet he was with his new glasses. "Umm, Lisa... Can you take us to see Harry? We're a bit lost and wanna ask him a few things." Alex asked shyly, scratching the back of his head as he watched the girl stare blankly at him when he finished his request, as if trying to process the information.

Joshua walked up to Lisa and tugged at her blouse "Please Lisa? It would help me out a lot..." Josh asked in a slightly pleading tone. Lisa smiled down at him, giggling a bit "Well, if it will help you out little one, then sure! I'm sure Harry wont mind, it's been a while since the three of us had company..." She beamed as she grabbed Josh's hand and led him out of the room. Travis and Alex hurried behind her, the two of them looking at her with a confused glance. "Three? I thought it was just you and Harry..." Alex thought aloud.

Lisa turned and smiled at the elder "Well, there's one more that likes to hang around Harry, he's really quiet and doesn't talk much so I tend to forget about him allot, but you can meet him when we get there!" Lisa chirped as she put a spring in her step, now almost skipping to the exit of the hospital, near dragging the young boy with her as he picked up the pace slightly to keep from falling.

Alex and Travis walked a little behind her, watching her every move. Travis sighed "I know Josh trusts her, but she's still got a bit of an air about her... We should keep our eyes on her just in case." Alex nodded eyeing the girl's every action. "Don't worry, she so much as lifts a finger to hurt Josh she's getting a bullet in her brain." He said protectively as he watched his brother get dragged about.

so they exited the hospital, and made their way out into the streets of Silent HIll

* * *

**South Vale Cemetery**

----

When Elle and Wheeler finally hit land, it was no where near their desired location. Wheeler huffed "girl I told you that map was no good, now look where we are, in a god damn cemetery... This shit aint good. We got enough to worry about without having to worry about creepy crawlies commin up from their grave or something." Elle pouted, ''Sorry Wheeler, bit it's the only map I have, besides its not like we knew where we were going anyway, there was no way we would've made it in that fog without the devils luck, and I'm not so sure I want that kind of luck on me right now." The blonde said as she pulled the duffel full of weapons out of the boat. Which was now beached on the shore.

Wheeler sighed as he looked about the cemetery. Everything seemed fine, no danger seemed to be lurking about here. It was a completely normal cemetery, you know save for the fact that it was dark and foggy and there were probably monsters up the way. Elle began walking about, a sense of wonder in her eyes. "This is just plain eerie isn't it? I mean it feels like something out of those old zombie films..." The blonde noted as she walked about, looking around and grimacing at a dead tree. Wheeler glared at the blonde, who was now just a silhouette from the fog, "Girl be careful now, don't stray too far and watch where you're going." He warned her, not wanting the girl to fall victim to a monster in hiding. She laughed at the mans cautiousness, "C'mon Wheeler, just look at this place, it seriously feels like zombies are just gonna start popping out of the ground after digging out of there graves-"

The blonde plummeted, completely eating her words.

Hearing the shriek, Wheeler bolted in her direction, stopping when he reached a grave that had been completely dug up, Elle being at the bottom of the six foot hole in the ground. The blonde rubbed the back of her head, wincing as her hand ran over a sore spot. "What the heck?! What's a grave doing open like this, it's dangerous!" She said aloud, pouting as she rested her head on the dirt wall. Wheeler stared down at her "Hey kid, you okay? Looks like you took a nasty fall." The deputy asked, his brow furrowed in worry. Elle smiled up at him, giving him a thumbs up "Yea, I'm fine! I just hit my head on the way down, nothing to be worried about though!" As to prove her point, Elle got up, and tossed the duffle bag of weapons out of the hole, and moved to climb out. After slipping a few times, and finally accepting Wheeler's hand for help the blonde made it out of the hole.

After helping the blonde safely out, Wheeler inspected the said hole "Hmm, I'm no expert on grave diggin' but this looks strange..." The deputy said as he circled the hole. Elle looked up at him in confusion "What do you mean? Looks like any old hole you would dig for a grave... maybe a bit deep, but still the same..." She said as she dusted the front of her shirt and pants, getting all the loose dirt off of it. Wheeler shook his head "Look at the hole a bit closer Elle, the ground from the side of the hole is really loose, I've been to a few funerals, and when they dig these kinda holes they make sure the ground is packed on all sides... This hole looks like someone was digging up the grave..." Wheeler said as he inspected the hole further, "Also look at the bottom, it's coated in a thin layer of what looks like that finger print stuff that our forensics team uses to find clues... Though it looks like it's been coated for a while... There's hardly any trace of it even for the trained eye to see..." Wheeler noted as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Elle blew a stray hair out of her face, and looked at the gravestone, it was very dirty, making the name completely illegible. The blonde walked around the hole and reached toward it, brushing off the dirt that had caked on the stone and trying to reveal the letters. "W...Waler? Walten...? Walter...Walter Sulli..." The blonde pouted, as she rubbed at the letters, trying to get a name off the gravestone. She smiled as she got off all of the dirt, leaving the dilapidated lettering in full view. "Walter Sullivan!" She exclaimed, happy she could finally put a nametag on the hole that nearly killed her.

Wheeler turned to the girl in surprise "Walter Sullivan? You're kidding right?" the deputy said as he backed away from the hole. Elle looked up to him, cocking her head to the side in confusion at his fear "Yeah, that's what the gravestone says, you can come see for yourself." She said as she rose from the ground, raising an eyebrow at Wheelers odd behavior, "What's the matter? Your not one to get scared all that easily Wheeler." She noted as she put a hand to her hip, waiting for an explanation to his change in manner. Wheeler sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Girlie, you mean to tell me that you haven't once heard of the Walter Sullivan case?" The girl shook her head, "No I haven't... What happened?" She said as she walked toward Wheeler, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Wheeler kicked the dirt, "Well, about... What is it now, twelve years ago? Yeah, that's about right... Twelve years ago ten people were murdered, one a day. They each had the same MO, They were brutally murdered, had their hearts ripped out, and they had numbers carved on them somewhere going 01121, 02121, 03121, etcetera...." Wheeler said as he sighed. "After the murder of two twins, the murderer was caught, his name was Walter Sullivan. He was sentenced to death, but before he took the death sentence, he committed suicide with a spoon. His cell had a bunch o' drawings in it, and candles like some sort of ritual, and he had carved 11121 on himself."

Elle shivered "That's kinda creepy..." She said as she rubbed her arms with her hands. Wheeler stared her down, "That's not the end of it, apparently a good four years after he died, there was a murder that occurred, and the victim had 12121 carved on him. The victim wasn't missing his heart however, so the cops passed it off as a copycat... The big significance to the case was that the first ten victims had clues all over the place, but this time around, there was never any clues, it's almost like he had been killed by a ghost..." Wheeler smirked as her eyes became wide "Doesn't stop there, over the years a journalist began to chronicle the events, I loved reading his articles on the internet. He found out all this crap, like how Walter was a part of this crazy orphanage that was in an abandoned prison on the lake out north of here... He went missing after he speculated that the real Walter wasn't dead, and after he cracked the code on the numbers. Turns out the one in the middle is really a slash that means that there would be twenty one murders. He went missing shortly after this discovery and his body was found only a year ago. Seems he was victim 15 based on the code."

"Did he ever finish the murders?" Elle asked, now completely absorbed in the story. Wheeler looked down, "Yea, the last victim was murdered in his apartment... Poor bastard was sitting next to this red journal that chronicled the events of some hellish nightmare... They had to confirm it was him by his dental records..." Elle looked away sadly, "That's so sad... Does that mean there haven't been any more murders?" She asked quietly, now humbled down from the story. Wheeler sighed "No, but there's been all kinds of reports about the apartments he lives in bein haunted. There's been a bunch of accidents, and the superintendent committed suicide shortly after the incident..." Wheeler said forlornly.

Elle shook her head, "That's terrible...." She said before looking back at the grave. "...Anyway, we've wasted enough time here... We should get going." She said quickly, not wanting to be in the prescience of the grave any longer. Wheeler nodded, "Yea, but how do we get to the apartments? your map is crap, and we don't have any idea where we are..."

"Umm... I might be able to help you..."

Elle and Wheeler whipped their heads around in shock, and squinted in the fog, their eyes resting on a figure that was hiding behind the dead tree in the distance. She had black hair and dark eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul like a knife... The young girl shied away from their eyes, hiding more behind the tree. "Um... You're lost right? I can help you if you want..." She said shyly. Elle walked up to her, and put her hand on the girls shoulder, smiling kindly when she jumped at the contact. "Don't worry, are you scared of us? We won't hurt you..." the blonde said happily smiling down at the younger looking woman. Dark eyes looked up at Elle, nodding quickly, "O-okay mom... Ah, I'm sorry... I mean... What's your name?" The younger woman asked quietly.

The blonde's smile widened "I'm Elle Holloway, I'm from Shepherds Glenn." She said happily. The girl's dark eyes widened, "I'm from Shepherd's Glenn too... I knew a Holloway..." She said as she looked down "But that was a long time ago...." She said quietly. Elle brightened up, "Really? What's your name?" The girl looked up shyly, "It's... Angela... Orosco..." the dark haired girl said quietly, almost hesitant to add her last name. Elle smiled, "Oh, the Orosco family, you guys were my neighbors! You guys lived where I was till I was about nine... Mom said you guys all moved away ..." She smiled "I didn't know that someone around my age was living there!" She laughed as she hugged her. "See? We'll get along just fine." Elle beamed at the younger girl.

Angela nodded slowly, before looking away. "Um... Okay... Uh..." Angela looked up to Elle timidly, "Why... Why are you here? This town isn't safe... There's something wrong with it so it's not good to be walking around..." The brunette said quietly. Elle looked up, "Well, I'm here to find a way to help my friend. He's stuck here and I want to take him home..." Elle patted Angela on the back "What's your story? Why are you here?" The blond asked brightly. Angela looked away, "I was looking for my mother...But it's been so long since I've seen her... and I don't think she'll be very happy to see me..." The brunette said quietly as she looked away, a sadness in her eyes.

Elle empathized with her. "It's okay... I know how you feel. My mom stopped loving me a long time ago..." Elle said quietly, her blue eyes darkening. Angela stared at her for a while, before looking away, "I'm sorry... That must be hard..." Elle shook her head and smiled "It's okay, I deal with it." the blonde said with a smile "I'll help you find your mother if you help me find my way around, does that sound okay?" Elle asked brightly, Angela nodded. "Yeah... Alright."

"You two gonna be done with your little girl talk soon? This grave is still kinda freakin' me out."

The two girls looked over to Wheeler, who was standing a few feet away, his arms crossed and foot tapping, "Dunno what you guys are talking about, but could you hurry it up? We're wasting time here." Wheeler huffed. Angela moved behind Elle, holding onto the blondes arm and peering over her shoulder, "I don't like him..." She said with a hint of malice. Elle moved to rub the girls back, trying to release some of the tension, "Don't worry, Wheeler's a cop, he wouldn't hurt you. He's here to protect me, and he'll protect you so long as you're with me." the blonde said to Angela, trying to reassure her.

Angela looked up to Elle shyly "If I go with you, promise you won't leave me alone with him..." the brunette said, a pure fear in her eyes. Elle smiled kindly, "Don't worry, I won't leave you in a situation where you'll be uncomfortable... Just stick by me and you'll be okay, I promise." the blonde said airily. Angela nodded, and stayed hooked to Elle's left arm as they moved to join Wheeler, ready to head into the streets of South Vale.

* * *

**Bloch St.**

**---**

Alex sighed as he felled yet another Feral (1) that decided to run strait at him out of nowhere. Travis whistled "Nice shot soldier, gotta say you're keepin' your cool pretty well." The said Shepherd looked up at him with a tired look "I dunno how much longer I can keep this up, my nerves are shot as it is..." Alex looked up to Lisa, who was still fawning over his younger brother, coddling him to her chest. "Um, Lisa, how long till we get to where Harry is?" The elder Shepherd asked in exhaustion. Lisa sent him another doll like smile "Don't worry, we're here!" She said happily as she pointed to the large church they were standing in front of. "This is Balkan Church... Henry's here trying to find clues to his memory loss." Lisa said cheerily as she ran inside the church. Alex faltered when he saw the girl run inside, "W-Wait! Where inside the church is he?!"

The door slammed closed

Travis sighed "She always was a girl of impulse..." He said more to himself than to anyone else. Josh stared at the door quietly, before moving back to his brothers side. Alex felt relief wash over him the second he felt his brothers small hands clench the side of his jacket once again. The elder Shepherd felt that so long as Josh was by his side, he could protect him from anything. The two Shepherds watched as Travis tried to open the front doors. "What the hell? The doors are locked..." The trucker said in pure frustration as he kicked the doors.

Josh looked over the side of the old house of worship. There was what looked like the doors to a cellar on the side of the church. The younger Shepherd tugged on his brothers jacket, "Alex, maybe we can get in through there? Its locked, but the lock looks rusty enough to force open..." He said quietly. Alex looked over and smiled "Yeah, that looks perfect! Good eye Josh." The elder Shepherd said in elation as he ruffled his brothers hair. Travis smirked and walked over to the cellar doors, effectively busting the lock with a good stomp kick. When the trucker opened the doors, he saw stairway leading to... What seems like endless darkness.

Josh looked at the stairs warily, "It's like they go on forever..." the boy breathed as he looked at the dingy steps. Alex smiled, "Don't worry buddy, I'll make sure nothing hurts you." The elder said as he squeezed his brothers shoulder in reassurance. Travis nodded, "You guys don't have to worry about a thing. Everything'll be alright (*)" The trucker said confidently.

With that, the three set off down the stairs, flashlights on, and ready for anything.

* * *

Lol, I love Angela, and I think her Emo personality needs a bit of Elle's sunshine-ish demeanor. I know that her family probably lived in Silent Hill, but I wanted to make it so they had a sort of connection, otherwise I couldn't think of any reason for Angela to go with Elle, that and She hates men, so I had to think of something that would make Angela trust Elle at least to some extent... This was all I could think of really XD

This chapter is frikin long because I wanted to talk about Walter... he's my favorite antagonist of all of them just because of his obsession with his Mother. I swear, he's got the same complex that Wesker has with Chris in RE5... Only to a slightly lesser extent XD

Cookie for anyone who can figure out who Harry's quiet companion is :D

anyway the * was because I was singing that stupid song "Don't worry, about a thing, cuz EVERYLITTLETHING! is gonna be alright man!" XD

1.)Ferals-Umm, they come out in Homecoming, as these skinless dog things that sound like bobcats on occasion... X_x

well, hope to have the next chapter up soon, hope to have it up soon.


End file.
